The present invention relates to electrocardiographic systems and in particular to electrode assemblies for receiving physiological signals, and the interface circuitry which takes the signal from the electrode assembly and applies it to diagnostic and display devices such as an electrocardiograph or a display monitor.
Current systems of this type do not allow patients freedom to move, since the patient is tethered to monitors. Moreover, the interface circuitry used in current systems do not lend themselves to use in recovery rooms and critical care facilities wherein multiple units are present and where the running of numerous wires to connect the various patients to the monitors is undersirable and dangerous.